


Attacked

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, hurt Hawkeye seeks no comfort but something else Charles's willing to offer
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Vztek jím lomcoval, třásl se a takřka skřípal zuby. Tohle už byl moc i na něj. Zase… Zase je armáda dostala! Nejprve řekla, neboj se, Hawkeye, až budeš mít 36 bodů, pošleme tě domů. Když dosáhl na 34, tak najednou pro převelení domů potřeboval 45 bodů. A teď?! Teď ještě víc… Stačilo, že to Potter naznačil a už přestal poslouchat. Bylo úplně jedno, na kolik počet zvýšili, protože mu bylo jasné, že v Koreji zkysne až do konce války. Prostě to věděl.

Práskl s dveřmi od kanceláře a jako velká voda se vyhnal ven. Nevnímal nic, kam jde ani proč někam jde, nemohl zůstat na jednom místě… Na místě, které z hloubi duše nenáviděl. Zarazil se až o zásobovací stan, napadlo jej, že tam by mohl mít trochu soukromí a o samotě třeba puknout vzteky. Zalezl dovnitř, kopnul do stojanu a s hlasitým zaklením se svalil na matrace.

Už ho vážně přestávalo bavit, jak se nad ním armáda vždy vyhrála. Jako by se mu všichni ti šašci na vysokých místech vysmívali do obličeje. Mohl by jim to jet znovu vysvětlit, ale po svém minulém výjezdu na mírové rozhovory pochyboval, že mu to tentokrát projde tak lehce. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se s tím vážně bude muset smířit. Nic jiného dělat nemohl.  
Zvedl hlavu. Někdo vešel, skrze regály ale neviděl kdo. Zůstal sedět a čekal, jestli dotyčný jen něco potřebuje ze stanu a pak vypadne, nebo jej nějaký šťoural hledá.

"Zrovna tebe bych tady nečekal, Charlesi," ušklíbl se nehezky na příchozího. "Přišel jsi mě utěšit, že to bude dobré?"  
"Více bys uvítal, kdybych si přišel kopnout do mrtvoly?" odpověděl mu major otázkou a shlížel na sedícího muže, který vypadal vyčerpaněji než po šestihodinovém operování. "Nicméně se obávám, že to budu muset udělat."

Pierce přimhouřil oči, ale neřekl nic, Winchester sice uměl být hajzl se vším všudy, ale v tom, aby mu okamžitě jednu vrazil, jej zastavil pohled jeho očí. Vážně vypadal, že mu to říct nechce, ale musí.

"Klinger právě obdržel telefonát z Tokia. Ten kluk, na kterém jsi předevčírem strávil tři hodiny, zemřel při převozu do nemocnice… Mrzí mě to, Pierci."

"To ne…"

Více ze sebe nevyrazil, oči se mu zasekly na sklenici s aspirinem. To ne… Dával toho kluka dohromady tak dlouho, absolutně nevěděl, kde začít, byl jako cedník, ale podařilo se mu jej udržet naživu. Když se druhý den probral, tak měl bolesti, ale na svůj stav se jevil více než dobře. Dokonce flirtoval s Margaret… Bylo mu čerstvě devatenáct.

Pomalu se postavil na nohy, přidržoval se stojanu a přiměl se zhluboka dýchat. Cítil to… Už to na sobě dokázal po těch letech poznat. Vztek, zoufalství, bezmoc, to všechno teď vnímal až příliš intenzivně, než aby se uměl kontrolovat. Snažil se, moc se snažil, ale krev mu bušila ve spáncích, ruce jej brněly, potřeboval se nějak vybít nebo zešílí.

Jako ve snu pootočil hlavu, zadíval se na své ruce, jež svíraly regál. Klouby měl úplně bílé, jen matně cítil bolest z toho, jak se mu kov zařezával do polštářků na dlaních… Chystal se škubnout celým tělem, aby ten stojan shodil, aby aspoň trochu dal průchod svým emocím, ale pevné sevření ramen mu v tom zabránilo.

Slyšel, že na něj major mluví, ale nerozuměl mu a vlastně rozumět nechtěl. Neměl mu, co bránit v tom, aby zdemoloval jakýkoliv stojan. Neměl mu co rozkazovat!

I když to byl major… Ale kdo rozhoduje o tom, kdo bude nad kým? Charles nebyl o nic lepší než on sám, určitě to dostal jen kvůli svému původu. Nebo někomu vlezl tak moc do zadku, že mu dali majora okamžitě, jen aby už zavřel hubu.  
A totéž by měl učinit i nyní, problesklo Hawkeyemu hlavou, když skrze vztek opět uslyšel, že Winchester pořád žvaní. Když nemohl převrhnout regál, nemohl si pořádně zaskákat na rozbitém vybavení, musel tu negativní energii vybít jinde… Než jej racionalita dokázala zastavit, téměř se mu zatmělo před očima.

Možná vzteky, možná tím náhlým pohybem, jímž chytil Charlese pod krkem, a aniž by věděl, kde v sobě vzal tolik síly, odhodil jej ke zdi. Nevnímal, že modré oči druhého muže se na něj šokovaně dívají, nevnímal vůbec nic, než to nutkání znovu jej chytit. Za pár vteřin svůj záměr realizoval, stanul před majorem, držel jej za límec uniformy a přitisknul ke zdi.

Zpříma mu shlížel do očí, těšil jej ten strach, čišící z nich, věděl, že se Charles bojí, třásl se jako osika… Netušil, proč má najednou takovou chuť mu ublížit, ale nebránil se. Jemu válka ubližovala dennodenně a on už toho měl prostě dost. Že to schytá zrovna arogantní titán z Bostonu, to mu bylo srdečně jedno.

Dýchal mu do tváře a bavil se tím, jak se major snaží uniknout z jeho sevření, ale Pierce jej držel pevně, celou svou váhou se o něj opíral a stále více přenechával vládu nad svými činy něčemu uvnitř sebe. Něčemu, co doposud nemělo šanci proniknout na povrch, něčemu, co mu způsobilo abnormálně rychlý puls.

V místnosti jako by se strašně oteplilo a doslova hořel, když totální zkrat v jeh hlavě byl dokonán a on nepřitiskl své rty na Charlesovy.

Možná by to ani neudělal, možná by se v něm ta touha neprobudila, kdyby podvědomě nezaznamenal pohyb oblasti svých vlastních slabin, kdyby jej Charles nedržela oběma rukama za boky a kdyby se v jeho vyděšeném pohledu neobjevil chtíč… O tom, že vyšel vstříc jeho pohybu pánve, nemluvě.

Bylo mu jedno, proč se to stalo zrovna teď a tady, jeho mysl naplnily myšlenky jen na to, jak budou Wincheterovy rty po jeho útoku vypadat. Nešetřil ho, líbal ho dravě, hladově, absolutně mu nedal možnost nadechnout se, používal zuby, více než by se na vůbec první polibek slušelo, jenže… Charles si nestěžoval.

Pierce jen více v jeho činnosti povzbuzovalo, že Winchester mu doslova kňučel do úst, když do těch jeho vniknul jazykem, nesetkal se s žádným odporem, dokonce si jej hned na to přitáhl více k sobě. Cítil jeho ruce na svých zádech, objímal jej, třel se o něj…

Kdesi v hloubi duše ho neskutečně těšilo, že si to druhý muž užívá, momentálně ale na to nebyl schopen reagovat, takže jen pokračoval v devastaci Charlesových rtů, pořád jej držel za límec, ale druhou dlaní se bůh ví kdy dostal na majorovy zadní partie, kam poměrně necitlivě zatínal nehty.

A čím více se blížil, tím silněji je zatínal, tím hůře se na Charlesova ústa soustředil. Nakonec se odtáhnul, samotného jej rty pálily, asi taky nějaký kousanec schytal, skrze zamžený pohled rozeznal, že Charles má zavřené oči a jeho výraz…

Ten byl pro Hawkeyeho cílovou stanicí, tělem se mu prohnala slastná vlna, celý se zachvěl a se zatnutými zuby se udělal. Hlasitě oddechoval, užíval si to nádherné uvolnění a… před očima stále obraz, jak se Charles tvářil…. Nepochyboval, že se na něj zadíval právě ve chvíli, kdy i on dosáhl vrcholu, protože teď… teď už jej major jen objímal a rovněž hlasitě dýchal.

Pomalu, velice pomalu i Pierce objetí akceptoval, položil si hlavu na Winchesterovo rameno a připustil si, že ten náhlý mír v duši cítí jen díky němu. Ve vlasech ucítil dlaň… hladila jej. Teprve pak se to v Hawkeyem všechno zlomila, v očích jej zaštípaly slzy, bezmoc a zoufalství vystřídali vztek.

A on se tomu poddal, náhle měl jistotu, podivně silnou jistotu, že teď může brečet, že jej Charles v tom nenechá. Společně se sesunuli na podlahu, Charles jej objímal a trpělivě jej hladil ve vlasech, funěl mu do nich a… byl tady.  
Hlava mu pořádně nebrala, co se tady přesně stalo, ale jedno mu bylo zcela jasné…

Že Charlese čeká perná chvíle, až si bude muset vymyslet výmluvu pro své pokousané rty.


End file.
